nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Century VII
---- Century VII, the seventh century by Nostradamus contains only 42 quatrains. The first 40 were first published in 1557, and the last 2 did not appear until 1568. Century VII ;INCANTATION OF THE LAW AGAINST INEPT CRITICS :Let those who read this verse consider it profoundly, :Let the profane and the ignorant herd keep away: :And far away all Astrologers, Idiots and Barbarians, :May he who does otherwise be subject to the sacred rite. ;1 :The arc of the treasure deceived by Achilles, :the quadrangle known to the procreators. :The invention will be known by the Royal deed; :a corpse seen hanging in the sight of the populace. ;2 :Opened by Mars Arles will not give war, :the soldiers will be astonished by night. :Black and white concealing indigo on land :under the false shadow you will see traitors sounded. ;3 :After the naval victory of France, :the people of Barcelona the Saillinons and those of Marseilles; :the robber of gold, the anvil enclosed in the ball, :the people of Ptolon will be party to the fraud. ;4 :The Duke of Langres besieged at Dôle :accompanied by people from Autun and Lyons. :Geneva, Augsburg allied to those of Mirandola, :to cross the mountains against the people of Ancona. ;5 :Some of the wine on the table will be spilt, :the third will not have that which he claimed. :Twice descended from the black one of Parma, :Perouse will do to Pisa that which he believed. ;6 :Naples, Palerma and all of Sicily :will be uninhabited through Barbarian hands. :Corsica, Salerno and the island of Sardinia, :hunger, plague, war the end of extended evils. ;7 :Upon the struggle of the great light horses, :it will be claimed that the great crescent is destroyed. :To kill by night, in the mountains, :dressed in shepherd’s' clothing, red gulfs in the deep ditch. ;8 :Florense, flee, flee the nearest Roman, :at Fiesole will be conflict given: :blood shed, the greatest one take by the hand, :neither temple nor sex will be pardoned. ;9 :The lady in the absence of her great master :will be begged for love by the Viceroy. :Feigned promise and misfortune in love, :in the hands of the great Prince of Bar. ;10 :By the great Prince bordering Le Mans, :brave and valiant leader of the great army; :by land and sea with Bretons and Normans, :to pass Gibraltar and Barcelona to pillage the island. ;11 :eye, feet wounded rude disobedient; :strange and very bitter news to the lady; :more than five hundred of here people will be killed. ;12 :The great younger son will make an end of the war, :he assembles the pardoned before the gods; :Cahors and Moissac will go far from the prison, :a refusal at Lectoure, the people of Agen shaved. ;13 :From the marine tributary city, :the shaven head will take up the satrapy; :to chase the sordid man who will the be against him. :For fourteen years he will hold the tyranny. ;14 :He will come to expose the false topography, :the urns of the tombs will be opened. :Sect and holy philosophy to thrive, :black for white and the new for the old. ;15 :Before the city of the Insubrian lands, :for seven years the siege will be laid; :a very great king enters it, :the city is then free, away from its enemies. ;16 :The deep entry made by the great Queen :will make the place powerful and inaccessible; :the army of the three lions will be defeated :causing within a thing hideous and terrible. ;17 :The prince who has little pity of mercy :will come through death to change (and become) very knowledgeable. :The kingdom will be attended with great tranquillity, :when the great one will soon be fleeced. ;18 :The besieged will color their pacts, :but seven days later they will make a cruel exit: :thrown back inside, fire and blood, seven put to the ax :the lady who had woven the peace is a captive. ;19 :The fort at Nice will not engage in combat, :it will be overcome by shining metal. :This deed will be debated for a long time, :strange and fearful for the citizens. ;20 :Ambassadors of the Tuscan language :will cross the Alps and the sea in April and May. :The man of the calf will deliver an oration, :not coming to wipe out the French way of life. ;21 :By the pestilential enmity of Languedoc, :the tyrant dissimulated will be driven out. :The bargain will be made on the bridge at Sorgues :to put to death both him and his follower ;22 :The citizens of Mesopotamia :angry with their friends from Tarraconne; :games, rites, banquets, every person asleep, :the vicar at Rhône, the city taken and those of Ausonia. ;23 :The Royal scepter will be forced to take :that which his predecessors had pledged. :Because they do not understand about the ring :when they come to sack the palace. ;24 :He who was buried will come out of the tomb, :He will cause the fort of the bridge to be tied in chains: :Poisoned with the spawn of a pimp, :the great one from Lorraine by the Marquis du Pont. ;25 :Through long war all the army exhausted, :so that they do not find money for the soldiers; :instead of gold or silver, they will come to coin leather, :Gallic brass, and the crescent sign of the Moon. ;26 :Foists and galleys around seven ships, :a mortal war will be let loose. :The leader from Madrid will receive a wound from arrows, :two escaped and five brought to land. ;27 :At the wall of Vasto the great cavalry :are impeded by the baggage near Ferrara. :At Turin they will speedily commit such robbery :that in the fort they will ravish their hostage. ;28 :The captain will lead a great herd :on the mountain closest to the enemy. :Surrounded by fire he makes such a way, :all escape except for thirty put on the spit. ;29 :The great one of Alba will come to rebel, :he will betray his great forebears. :The great man of Guise will come to vanquish him, :led captive with a monument erected. ;30 :The sack approaches, fire and great bloodshed. :Po the great rivers, the enterprise for the clowns; :after a long wait from Genoa and Nice, :Fossano, Turin the capture at Savigliano. ;31 :From Languedoc and Guienne more than ten :thousand will want to cross the Alps again. :The great Savoyards march against Brindisi, :Aquino and Bresse will come to drive them back. ;32 :From the bank of Montereale will be born one :who bores and calculates becoming a tyrant. :To raise a force in the marches of Milan, :to drain Faenza and Florence of gold and men ;33 :The kingdom stripped of its forces by fraud, :the fleet blockaded, passages for the spy; :two false friends will come to rally :to awaken hatred for a long time dormant. ;34 :The French nation will be in great grief, :vain and lighthearted, they will believe rash things. :No bread, salt, wine nor water, venom nor ale, :the greater one captured, hunger, cold and want. ;35 :The great fish will come to complain and weep :for having chosen, deceived concerning his age: :he will hardly want to remain with them, :he will be deceived by those (speaking) his own tongue. ;36 :God, the heavens, all the divine words in the waves, :carried by seven red-shaven heads to Byzantium: :against the anointed three hundred from Trebizond, :will make two laws, first horror then trust. ;37 :Ten sent to put the captain of the ship to death, :are altered by one that there is open revolt in the fleet. :Confusion, the leader and another stab and bite each other :at Lerins and the Hyerès, ships, prow into the darkness. ;38 :The elder royal one on a frisky horse :will spur so fiercely that it will bolt. :Mouth, mouthful, foot complaining in the embrace; :dragged, pulled, to die horribly. ;39 :The leader of the French army :will expect to lose the main phalanx. :Upon the pavement of oats and slate :the foreign nation will be undermined through Genoa. ;40 :Within casks anointed outside with oil and grease :twenty-one will be shut before the harbor, :at second watch; through death they will do great deeds; :to win the gates and be killed by the watch. ;41 :The bones of the feet and the hands locked up, :because of the noise the house is uninhabited for a long time. :Digging in dreams they will be unearthed, :the house healthy in inhabited without noise. ;42 :Two newly arrived have seized the poison, :to pour it in the kitchen of the great Prince. :By the scullion both are caught in the act, :taken he who thought to trouble the elder with death. fr:Centurie VII Category:The Prophecies